


Wealth

by cara marie (genusshrike)



Series: A Dragon Age Tarot [10]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/cara%20marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bartrand has cost her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wealth

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written for the card [Wealth](http://tarotcrowley.blogspot.com/2009/05/ten-of-disks-wealth.html), the Ten of Disks.

The coin from the Deep Roads expedition should have been a fresh start: wealth not bought with death, with the sacrifice of moral surety. No blood, no guilt. Hawke could support her family without shame; she could make her mother proud. She dreamed of honest work – maybe more so because she was good at what she did; because she enjoyed it. She wanted to be something other than a staff-for-hire; she wanted to wipe away the part of her that reveled in slaughter.

That's what Bartrand's betrayal was to her. He tainted what should have been clean, made sweet bitter.


End file.
